Change: It Sucks, But I Don't
by dot823
Summary: Watch Phoebe become something never seen before...a werecat? Oh, and for Seth lovers, there's some Seth too.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n hello again. It's been a while, hasn't it? Honestly, this one is kinda unplanned except for the beginning. No idea where I'm going with it but right now I'm excited about the idea. It's going to be awesome. Of course, a lot of my newer stories may have a similar underlying theme…Seth.**

**Disclaimer: It's been a few months, and I STILL don't own Twilight. Pretty sure it will never happen, sadly…**

Change: It Sucks, But I Don't

The aches and pains relentlessly ruin my day even further as I head home from my grandpa's funeral. I sit in the car next to my grumpy sister and behind my overly-perfumed grandma. Ugh. I hate funerals, I hate death, and right now I pretty much hate everything.

"Phoebe!" Melanie yells, exasperated, "Mom asked you if you wanted something from 7-11."

"Sorry!" I snapped, "I'm fine."

Melanie grumbled about my attitude, but I ignored her as I rubbed my shoulder, trying to soothe it.

When we got home, Melanie went straight for _my _laptop, setting me off. I screamed and yelled, and she screamed and yelled back, and my mom finally got between us and—guess what she did—screamed and yelled at both of us. She mainly yelled at me, telling me to stop with the attitude.

"I hate you!" I screamed and turned around, running upstairs and stomping my feet.

As I changed out of my formal clothes and into some shorts and a black tank top, I became paranoid. What was wrong with me? I'm not like this…why am I such a mean person these days? Even Thalia, my cat and little princess, seems to stay away from me more often now than before.

And it's not like my grandpa's death caused it either. This entire thing started before he died.

"Phoebe!" Mom calls.

"What!" I almost growl down the stairs, scowling from the banister at the top.

"Relax! I was just going to ask if you wanted anything from anywhere."

"No, I'm fine," I say, but add, "But Thalia and Jack could use some food."

"Fine, but don't get angry at us later on if you can't find what you want," She walks out the door.

Not fifteen minutes later, my sister is calling down to me, "Phoebe! Mom wants to know what kind of cat food she should get, there's Frisky's, Meow Mix…"

"Is she at the store that has Fresh Pet Select for cats?" I call down, annoyed.

She relays the question, "Yeah, she's there. Should she get that? What flavor?"

"Yes, duh, it's the cat's favorite. Ocean Whitefish," I say as I go back into my room and lay on my bed to pet Jack.

"Phoebe!" Melanie yells again as soon as I sit down.

"What?" I yell back down as I storm back to the banister.

"Do you want Jimmy Johns for dinner?"

"Sure! Whatever! Leave me the hell alone!"

And again, I get back to my room just in time to get called back out. This time, by my grandma.

"Phoebe, you want me to make you some ramen?" she asks.

"Mom's getting Jimmy John's on the way home! Now leave me alone!"

Another thirty minutes, and mom calls me down to get the food.

"Turkey Tom, right?" I ask.

"Yeah."

I go to my room with the sandwich, hoping I can get an hour of peace. But, alas, my dream escapes me within ten minutes when my grandma comes into my room with more food.

"I'm not hungry!" I almost shriek, at the end of my fuse, "Are you trying to make me fat?"

I actually was hungry…but I could get my own food, I wasn't five! She didn't need to sneak me oranges in the middle of the night like she used to.

"Fine, fine," she walks out, "At least take the juice."

"I'm not thirsty!"

And to think it was only six. Four more hours before they would leave me alone, assuming I had gone to bed.

"Fine, fine," She says again, leaving.

Ten minutes later, she came back in and asked me if I wanted anything to eat.

"NO!" I scream, stomping out of my room, around her, and down the stairs, "I want you all to leave me the hell alone!"

"Where are you going?" She asks as I put on my orange flip flops.

"OUT! So you people can't BOTHER me anymore!" I shriek an unintelligent noise and storm out the door.

**a/n so…this is only the beginning. Again, a first chapter which has no mention of Twilight in it. But don't worry, it's coming up next chapter. Like always. And no, no big move in this story. I can't say the same about Volturi, since I don't really have a PLAN for this story yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n so…nothing to say here. **

**Disclaimer: *something witty exclaiming my disappointment that I don't own Twilight***

Change: It Sucks, But I Don't

I walked for what felt like an hour, with only one interruption early on in my walk. As a massive headache started to grow and pulsate in my head, I stumbled slightly past the large houses in the upper class part of my neighborhood. A young man and his family were moving into a house, and as I happened to pass them, the man looked towards me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, considerably concerned about me.

"Um…" I tried to get my thoughts together, "I'm fine. Thanks."

I ignored him and kept walking until I reached the exit of the neighborhood, then continued down the street until the traffic lights and honking horns gave way to road surrounded by forest. That's when I decided to go down into the forest, despite the possible danger. I was still too angry to care.

As I made my way deep into the forest, I could feel myself just starting to calm down. I especially relaxed when I saw the rays of sun coming through some leaves. I made my way towards the sunlight, happy to find a place to just sit, and be completely alone.

But then, as I got closer, I saw that group. An odd group, a mix of boys and girls with either very pale or very tanned skin. The pale ones were all hidden under thick trees, sitting on strong looking log. They were all sitting, quietly, giving each other looks of either disgust, amusement, or annoyance. No one looked at me as I steamed angrily and turned around.

"Wait," One of them said. I didn't stop until I heard them say my name.

"Phoebe, seriously, stop," Another said.

"What the hell?" I screamed, turning around and running back to them, "How do you know my name?"

One of the tan men(there was only one tanned girl) stood up. I poked him in the chest, trying my hardest to look dangerous to him. What was I doing? Confronting this freaky group in the middle of the forest? Fear started to overwhelm me as my mind raced over everything wrong with this situation.

My mom doesn't know where I am. I don't have my cell with me. I don't have anything to keep me safe. I am in the freaking forest! For God's sake, what was I thinking?

Then I started to think about what could happen. They could be some creepy kind of cult…Like that one from the one Ashley Greene movie, they could be planning on making me join them and murder people. Or they could be planning on killing me…or…

Oh God. I'm an idiot.

"Relax!" One of the pale guys said with an exasperated tone.

I started backing up.

"How the hell do you know my name?" I repeated.

They all gave each other these annoyed looks until the pale girl looked towards me.

"Through me," she said, "I know you know who I am."

I tried to remember any pale girls with black hair from my past, but no one came to my mind.

"No, I don't! I'm pissed and just want to be alone, and now there's a group of random people in the middle of the woods who somehow know who I am!"

"Look closely, You'll recognize me, I know it."

As I eyed her with irritation, I noticed an important factor in finding out her identity; her eyes. Golden eyes. I only know approximately 13 people with golden eyes.

"You're fiction! You don't exist! Someone drugged me and I fainted and now I'm imagining the Cullens and wolfpack."

"You aren't, I promise you."

"I have to be. You're from Twilight. Twilight is fiction!"

"No, it's really not. People think it is, to save their lives, but it's not."

"Yeah, think about what you're saying. You're trying to tell me that Twilight is real. You're insane. Really," I scoffed.

"My name is Alice Cullen. If you look around, you'll notice that Emmett's here, Edward's here, and Jasper is here."

I do look around, giving each person a good looking at. She was right, someone who looked just like I had imagined each of the guys she named was there.

I looked towards the tan group of people, and realized who they must have been. Geesh. I poked a werewolf in the chest.

"Which wolves are you?" I asked them, talking specifically to the one who still stood beside me.

"I'm Sam, there's Jake, Seth, Embry, Quil, and Leah," He pointed to each of them.

"Well, duh Leah. She's Leah. Hard to miss. By the way, Leah, I know you're really a caring person under all your toughness."

Leah snorts.

I laugh, and suddenly realize how quick my mood changed from pissed off to happy.

"The reason I'm not pissed anymore…Jazz, right?" I laugh again.

"Please," Jasper says, "Call me Jasper."

Finally in an amazing mood, I joke with him, "But you're Jazz! That's a fact. So live with it."

The reactions around me vary from right out guttural laughter to smiling and slightly shaking their head.

"Am I right or not about you fixing my mood?" I add once the laughter dies down a bit.

"You're correct," Jasper says, nodding.

"But Jasper's interference won't stop you from changing," Sam butts in.

"Changing?"

All laughter was gone.

"Yes. You're something we've never seen before. We don't believe that you've even got a bit of Native American blood, but we know you're changing into something similar to a werewolf, but not quite," Sam tells me, "And we also know that something huge will happen."

"Well, that's a lot to know."

"Yeah. We also know that the change will happen any minute now."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Well, you're turning into something we've never seen before. I guess the best way to say it would be…a werecat."

"Werecat?"

"Yes. You're going to transform into something like a giant cat, just likes the werewolves turn into giant wolves."

"What else? What will I look like as a human?"

"Nothing huge will happen. You won't look as muscular as werewolves, but we suspect that your recent growth spurt was part of the change. We don't think you're done growing, either," Edward explains.

"And I've seen you," Alice adds, "You may seem a little more cat like as a human."

"As in all hissy? Or will I look more feminine, like how people imagine cats sometimes?"

"You'll look more feminine."

"Anything else?" I ask, and remember something they had said before, "What's the huge thing that's going to happen?"

"Well, actually, it has already happened," Edward says, snickering.

"No way!" Alice says, then dazes out like she's having a vision, "It has!"

"Indeed," Edward keeps laughing.

"_What_ has?" I ask.

"Seth's imprinted on you."

"Really?" I am filled with butterflies for a few seconds as I think about this. Oh, wow. My excitement turned into an unexplained anger.

"Jasper?" I ask, knowing he'll understand.

"The change has started," Edward answers instead.

I start to shake, visibly. They all back up to the edge of the meadow opposite of me. I realize that my clothes are going to be shredded at the same music that I start feel myself growing and transforming. It's an almost ticklish feeling, but it only lasted a few seconds before I was done.

"Oh…my…God!" Seth says, "She's gorgeous!"

I think towards Edward, "What do I look like?"

"You're tabby and white, with a pink nose," he says.

I imagine Thalia and ask him if I look like here.

"Yes, you look exactly like that."

"I look like my cat!" I think.

"Awwww!" Seth laughs.

"Um…I need to get back home soon, and I kind of need to be human."

"Katie wants to change back to a human," Edward tells them for me.

Seth explained to me what to do. He told me to be calm, and think about becoming a human again. Before I knew it, I was indeed human. And, along with that, I was completely naked.

Seth immediately jumped in between me and everyone else, facing the rest of them.

"Look away! All of you, look away!" He screeched.

"Uh…how do I get my clothes back?"

"You don't," Alice laughed, facing the forest, "You get new clothes."

"But how will I explain the missing clothes to my mom?"

"We'll buy you new clothes just like them," Alice says, "I'll be back in half an hour or less."

Everyone else left with her or soon after, giving lame excuses. When it was just Seth and I, he pulled off his shirt and held it out behind him.

"You can wear this," He says.

**a/n So…this was quite bigger than I imagined. Review for love and cookies and information.**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n so I am getting towards the end of the school year. Don't ask me why I started this story around the time of finals. Here's my problem: I have no plot. Well, I have an idea, but it needs a lot of growing on to become a GOOD story.**

**Disclaimer: I should just write one for the whole story. I mean, how many times do I have to say, I don't own Twilight! If I did, I wouldn't be putting it on fanfiction!**

Change: It Sucks, but I Don't

"Thanks Alice. How much do I owe you?" I ask Alice after changing into the clothes she got me.

"Nothing."

"Really, I'll pay," I don't want them to think I'm going to use their money.

"This is all about keeping your secret safe, Phoebe. You can't ask your mom for money because you can't explain to her what the problem is."

Though I wanted to tell them that I could pay again, I knew that they were right. We didn't have a lot of money, after the funeral and all, but it would be alright, I guess…for now, at least.

"I still wish you'd let me pay," I mumble, though.

"Too bad," Alice sang.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Around eleven," Seth answered.

"Crap, my mom is going to freak out. I've been gone since about six, and I've never, _ever, _been gone this long. And it's a school night, I have school tomorrow and I'm supposed to go to bed at ten!"

"So what are we going to do?" Seth asked, suddenly more worried than even I was.

"I'll just go home and take whatever she throws at me," I grumbled.

This would absolutely suck, though. Loss of trust, loss of freedom, probably loss of computer and phone, if she's pissed enough.

"Phoebe," Edward interrupted my thoughts, "We can't let that happen because we need to be able to have you 'hang out' with us, in order for us to learn more about you and so on."

"Wait, what?" Seth asked, looking between Edward and I.

"I'm going to lose all of her trust, and probably all of my freedom and my phone and computer."

"Not if we make up something…"

"Like…" I wondered.

Maybe they could make it better for me. Maybe they could let me call so that mom would have time to calm down between the time I got home and now.

"We could make this work for us, too," Alice said, thinking carefully, "Have you had anything to drink since you left the house?"

I shook my head.

"And nothing to eat?"

I shook my head again. Then she rested her hand on my arm, and nodded.

"You have the same temperature as a normal human as well."

"What are you getting at, Alice?" Seth asked, eyes full of distrust as he inched closer to me until our bodies touched.

"Let me finish asking Phoebe questions," Alice told him, "It's not going to hurt her at all. I'm not crazy like that."

"So…" I said with a yawn, "What else?"

"You're tired, right?"

"Extremely…" I yawn, blinking to try to stay awake.

"So we'll say you fainted, and Seth found you. We took you home, hoping you'd wake up and tell us where you live, but we'll say it took longer than we thought to get the simplest things out of you. Finally, we'll say you mumbled your phone number in your sleep and we searched to see if it was real. Then, we'll call your house and ask them if they are missing a teenage daughter."

"Perfect!" Seth says, doing a single fist pump in the air, "But is it okay with you, Phoebe?"

"Yeah, that's good. Then it'll give me a reason to talk to you guys, since you pretty much saved me."

"Well, only Seth and the wolves can be in the spotlight," Alice says, "If we are, the Volturi will probably end us."

"And that would be bad," I agreed.

After a good long yawn, they decided to put the plan in quick motion.

"What's your number?" Seth asks.

I mumble it, and Seth repeats it back to me after dialing it in his phone. Alice whispers to me what we have to do in order to make it more realistic. Seth is going to save the number in his cell phone and call them from it when we get to our house.

"You have a house?" I ask. I should have suspected that that's where all the wolves and Emmett had gone too. That's also probably where the rest of the Cullens were at.

"Yes, we moved into it two days ago."

I nodded. She continued to tell me that she would lead me to the side of the road, in the ditch that you can't see into from the road. The story would be that Seth had to use the bathroom while they were driving by, and he went down into the ditch to use the forest as a toilet, and he found me.

She led me there, as she promised, and told me to lay on my stomach as though I tripped and fell. I do as she says. She tells me to fall asleep if I can, and tells me the next time I wake up, I'll probably be in the hospital.

And she was right. I woke up next in the hospital, with a bunch of tubes coming from the wall into me. I ignore all the tubes and look around.

"What happened?" I ask, still tired.

"Phoebe, you fell asleep on the side of the road. What were you thinking, going that far?" Mom says.

"I don't know. I needed to escape…"

"You're damn lucky that Seth found you."

I realized that, according to our story, I didn't know who our new neighbor was, so I gave my mom a questioning look.

"Seth Black, he was driving to his house with his sister and cousins when he went to the bathroom in the forest and found you on the side of the road, passed out."

I felt my eyes tear up. Mom would have no way of telling that my tears were of joy, from the fact that the plan had worked. She would hopefully assume that I was crying because of what happened to me.

"Sorry, Momma," I said as I blinked, "What about tomorrow? It's my last day of finals, how am I going to take them if I'm in here?"

"Um…they already passed, Phoebe. You are being excused from those two finals," She told me.

That's when Seth walked in.

I held my breath for a second as I looked at Seth, now cleaned up perfectly.

"Phoebe, meet Seth," Mom said.

"Wow…" Seth says, "Your eyes are even more beautiful than I imagined."

I could feel my cheeks get hot almost immediately.


End file.
